Series 1: Chapter 4: A New Enemy
by Revya Median
Summary: Will Keira and her family survive? Will Keira know true love? Will this be the end? Read & Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Years After the Resurrection…

_After the reunion of a lost member, Keira and family decided to go down into the Catacombs, for Keira had another secret._

Jim: Mom, where are we going?

Keira: It's a surprise!

_She took them down into the core of the Catacombs, and there was a floating hand print scanner. She placed her hand on it and it disappeared._

Keira: Behold, the Defense Grid.

_Three, gigantic screens, and a wide keyboard appeared in front of Keira and family. The screen showed letters in a different language called Al Bhed. Keira_

_typed in a passphrase, and the screens showed satellite images, profiles, etc._

Kit: Whoa…

Jr.: Keira, when did you –

Keira: I didn't make it, I found it.

JJ: How?

Keira: I was walking along and then I saw this hand print scanner. Then bam, here it is.

Jim: Uh…

Keira: Al Bhed, it's our native tongue.

Jim: What is it saying?

Keira: Hmm, something is approaching Dead Man's Troph.

Jr.: Want us to check it out?

Keira: No need, I can from here.

_She typed in a special code, and it zoomed in on the stranger. It was a woman, grey haired, and weary. Keira suspected something of her; she sensed some_

_type of energy from her. She fell to her knees. The others gathered around her, worried, but they got shot back by a dark eco surge. Keira began to_

_glow_

_purple, her light eco angel form appeared, but instead of its blue light glow, it was a purple light, and her eyes were black. She stood in this form, the_

_others_

_gaped at her. She changed back, and they called this: Dark Angel._

Keira: She's trouble.

Jim: How you know?

Keira: Dark Angel was to stay asleep for 2000 more years… it only awakens on 2 conditions: When it believes its controller is ready, or when a grave

evil is here.

Kit: Then let's go kill her!

Keira: Hold up… we don't know what she's capable of.

?: You don't.

_The woman was there._

Keira: Who are you? _She ordered in her 'commander' voice._

?: Rosa. Wife of the infamous Jolly Roger.

Keira: Well Rosa, why have you come here?

Rosa: To finish what Erison started. We shall fight, in one week. _She disappeared. The others were in awestruck; she appeared, told of herself and her_

_plan, and left. Keira and the others went to the palace, and ordered the entire kingdom to come forward._

Keira: We have a problem that has risen today. We are going to war, with the wife of Jolly Roger, Rosa. She has declared war on us, and are we

going to take it sitting down? No! We will fight till our last breath is taken from us! What do you say?

_The crowd roared, knowing that defending their leader and her family is worth more than their lives._

Keira: The army will need more men to join. Thank you all, for your support, trust, and time, we need this in the darkest of times, for when we lose

that shred of hope, then all will be lost. Go, and prepare for the week ahead.

_The crowd dispersed, and Keira gathered the family around, preparing a strategy with the Commander of the Army._

Keira: If she is what she says, then she has to be connected to Erison. If so, then I'll be the one to take her down, since she won't be alone.

Kit, Aithne, Jim, Jr.: NO WAY!

Keira: What?

Jim: We can't let you die!

Keira: Jim, dying to save more lives is always worth it. I would be glad to die if I could save everyone.

Jr.: Keira, we just can't bare to lose you again…

Keira: Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore… besides, I called help from our old family, the Guado.

?: Someone call for an army?

Keira: Sarah, Kaline!

Sarah: Hi mom.

Kaline: Hey Keira!

Girls: Mom?

Sarah: What you expect?

Kaline: I'm glad we kept in touch.

Keira: So am I.

Terran: Lady Keira, we can't let the kingdom lose you again.

Kaline: Calm down Terran, she has ALL of us, including the Guado and the Spargans.

Terran: True, but still, she needs to stop going on the front lines.

Keira: I'm going, that's final.

_They dismissed to their sleeping quarters. Sarah got with the girls and went weapon and ammo shopping, then training. Kaline caught up with Jr. about how_

the Guado and Spargans were doing. It left Keira and Jim alone in the hallway.

Jim: Mom… don't you want a life?

Keira: More important things are at hand.

Jim: I mean, Will didn't work out, but there is this one guy…

Keira: Jim, no, it will distract me from my duties.

_Jim left to go to his sleeping quarters, Keira was alone in hers._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Love Blossoms…

?: Keira?

Keira: Adem? What's up?

Adem: I wanna know why you can't have a separate life from your work._ He said it in a soft, warm voice._

Keira: It would distract me from my duties and I –

_He pulled her into a heat-filled kiss that she wasn't prepared for. She broke away from it, only inches apart._

Keira: Adem, I can't…

Adem: You can.

_He did it again, but she didn't break from it. They fell onto her bed, the heat in the room was smoldering, their passion-filled kisses became slow and long._

The door was locked, and all was dark and hot. After three hours, they took a breather.

Keira: Adem…

Adem: Don't speak; it will only make you leave…

Keira: You know why I was scared?

Adem: Yes. It won't happen again.

Keira: What if it does?

Adem: It won't.

_They continued throughout the night, and the others could hear Keira's 'screaming' and knew what it meant._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Morning After…

_The morning sun rose all throughout the Caribbean, golden, magenta colors covered the land. The light shined into Keira's room, and Adem woke to see this._

Adem: Even more beautiful than before…

_He quietly got up and went to take a shower. After that he got dressed and sat on the bed, watching Keira with love in his eyes. She finally woke._

Keira: Uh… Adem..? Oh, I'm late?

Adem: Calm down, your not late, everyone else is early. _He chuckled at his words._

Keira: Oh haha, I gotta go get ready.

Adem: Do you?

Keira: Adem stop it. *giggle* Seriously.

Adem: Alright, I'll go down for breakfast.

Keira: Ok.

_She got her shower and got dressed and met with Adem and the others for breakfast._

Jr.: I see you finally came down you two. _He tried to hide a snicker._

Jim: Yeah, what did you two do all night eh?_ He nearly fell out of his chair laughing._

Keira: Oh… you eavesdroppers!

Jim: We didn't scream Keira.

Adem: Ok, enough, this isn't your business you two.

_Everyone showed up later and ate. Kit, Aithne, little Keira, Paloma, and Sarah went go train. Jim, Jr., JJ, and Adem went to go train. Keira was alone again,_

training against a dummy.

Adem: I'm back.

Keira: *panting* Hi.

Adem: You look tired, take a load off.

Keira: Can't, we don't have time as a luxury anymore.

Adem: Yes, but you can take breaks now and then.

Keira: Adem, we can't keep doing this…

Adem: Not without this. *takes out a velvet box and kneels* Will you marry me?

Keira: I… I…

_She ran from the room, Jim and Jr. was spying, and went to Adem._

Jim: Don't take it hard, it's just her last relationship hurt her.

Jr.: I'll talk to her.

_Jr. met up with Keira at the Eternal Garden. He sat by her, and noticed she was at Kikita's grave._

Jr.: Keira, I know what happened.

Keira: Daddy what do I do? I do love him, but I'm afraid of being hurt.

Jr.: You won't know till you go in.

Keira: What would mom say?

Jr.: Same as me I would bet.

_They embraced in a hug and Keira ran to talk to Adem._

Jr.: I hope I don't mess up with her…

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Keira met Adem in the courtyard, everyone got behind the bushes to see what her answer was._

Keira: Adem…

Adem: Hmm?

Keira: I will.

_Everyone cheered and roared in happiness. Adem picked her up and spun around._

Paloma and Sarah: We will plan the wedding!

Kit: Flower girl!

Jim: Ring bear.

Terran: Best man.

Keira: Dang… ya'll planned this didn't ya'll?

Paloma, Sarah, Kit, Jim, and Terran: Yup.

Adem: Let's get started!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wedding…

_Everyone got to work on the wedding AND training. The next day was gonna be the wedding of the century._

Paloma: Mom, you ready?

Keira: Just a second.

_Keira was wearing a strapless, sleeveless wedding gown, given to her by her mother. She put on the veil and looked in the mirror._

Jr.: You look just like your mother.

Keira: Scary isn't it, how our eyes ended up this way.

_Both Keira and Kikita's eyes were the same, green in one, blue in the other._

Jr.: It only means you came from her.

Keira: Ah well… ready to go?

_Everyone was in position, and the music played. Jr. walked Keira down the aisle. Everyone gasped because Keira was the replica of Kikita. They reached the_

aisle; Jr. gave her a kiss and went to his place.

Preacher: Welcome all, we are gathered here today to join our beloved Queen, to this man in Holy Matrimony. If there is a cause to why these two

should not wed, speak or hold ye tongue.

_All were quiet._

Preacher: Rings please.

_Jim came forward._

Preacher: Adem Ricardo, do you take Keira Kinover-Mar to be your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, sickness and in health, till death do you

part and do you accept the name of Kinover-Mar?

Adem: I do.

Preacher: Do you Lady Keira Kinover-Mar, take Adem to be your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do

you part?

Keira: I do.

_They placed the rings on each other's finger._

Preacher: By the power vested in me and in the church, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.

_Adem took Keira in his arms and gave her a soft, but passionate, kiss. They proceeded to the reception area, where they partied most of the time. Then they_

changed clothes and proceeded with training, while Keira and Adem went upstairs for several hours. They came back down, sweaty and Keira giggly, to train.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Waiting Is Over…

_A week had passed, and they knew that the war was going to begin soon. They waited for word from Rosa. It went to Friday, when they received word._

Keira: Rosa, are you ready? _She had her army ready: Archers and grenadiers in the sky, her family in the front of the army, her as its head. They met on_

_the very desert Keira died on before._

Rosa: Yes. *snaps her fingers* _her army arrived._

Keira and Rosa: CHARGE!

_Keira and Rosa charged at each other, their armies clashed into another. Bombs, arrows, guns, and swords were going every which way. Blood was spilling;_

_bodies were piling onto the ground. Keira and Rosa were mirroring each others moves, blocking one, failing at an attack. They slashed each other, their blood_

_failing, rain came and made things worse. It was all coming back to Keira, just as before. She changed into her Dark Angel form, and let it do the fighting. A_

_bright light from above shone on her and changed her back. It was her mother._

Kikita: Keira, don't use it because it will eventually kill you.

Keira: I have to mom.

_She knew that if she didn't, her family would die. She changed back into Dark Angel, against her mother, to save her family. She screeched a battle cry and_

_charged at Rosa. Rosa smirked and jumped, slashing Keira's side. She fell._

Rosa: Hehehe… your time ends here! *tries to plunge a sword into Keira*

Keira: *blocks* Not on my watch!

_Her sword was the Eco sword, a mix of dark and light. She was still in her Dark Angel form; she raised it high and slashed the air, releasing a humongous_

_dark and light blast toward Rosa to end it all!_

Rosa: NO!

_Rosa and her army… were gone. Keira fell to her knees, panting and bleeding heavily. The sword fell from her grip, and she did too. The others ran to her, but_

_they knew about Dark Angel from Kikita. They all tried with their might to help her, but they knew it was too late. They kept trying anyways, hoping…she_

_would stay._

Adem: Keira please! Stay with us!

Keira: I… I'm trying.

_They kept on healing as best as they could, but then her mother came in a ghostly form._

Kikita: Allow me.

_One swipe of her hand, and Keira stood on her feet._

Keira: Mom…thank you.

_Kikita left without a trace, and they went back home._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Many Months Later…

_Many months had passed since the one day war with Rosa, and everything was going right, Adem and Keira had a child named Kikita. One day, Keira_

received a letter.

Keira: *reading letter* 'You haven't won the war.'

Adem: Impossible.

Jr.: You completely destroyed her!

Keira: Not good enough maybe. Training starts tomorrow, 8 A.M sharp in the Training room.

_They all went to their sleeping quarters, gathering their weapons and armor for tomorrow's training session. They all replayed the war in their heads,_

wondering how she was alive, until…

Jim: She's Jolly Roger's wife!

Keira: Exactly, if we can take him down, we can take HER down.

Kit: I volunteer with Aithne and Little K to go get Jolly. _Little K is Keira, the younger one._

Keira: Ok. Jackie, can you take Kikita? _Jackie is Keira's loyal maid, whom always reminds her of important things, which does irritate her a little._

Jackie: Yes.

Keira: Keep in touch with these *hands everyone ear piece and a tiny mic*

_They get attached._

Keira: Channel 1.

All: Got it.

Keira: Kit, plan your attack, and plan your way on getting there.

Kit: Both easy. *she looked at her sisters and grabbed their hands* Be back soon! *they all teleported toward Padres.*

Keira: We wait till Jolly is down, meantime we try and pinpoint where Rosa is hiding.

Jim: Easy enough. *points to a foggy island*

Keira: Eh, good enough. Let's go search.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training…

_Training day came, and everyone had their weapons and armor ready. The entered the room and waited for Keira._

Jr.: Where is she?

Jim: How am I to know?

_She came flying down, with her weapons on her back, and her armor on._

Keira: Nice to see you came, today's lesson *claps hands and lights go off* is fighting without light.

_She and Adem paired, Jr. and Jim, Kit and Aithne, Little K with Paloma, Sarah with Terran. They fought each other in the dark, with Keira the victor. They_

kept at it, with her giving hints and clues.

Keira: Use the vibrations in your feet, and your ears. Use your senses and your gut.

_They kept training till noon, and then took a break for lunch._

Keira: Ya'll did better after I gave help.

Jim: It's not easy!

Keira: Exactly, Rosa could fight us in the dead of night, ya'll need to be prepared.

_After lunch they went back to training till it was time for dinner, and then sleeptime. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Many Weeks After…

_It had been many weeks since the letter, during such time, attacks by Rosa have been made. They were small scale attacks, but everyday almost_

every invasion had Keira and the others strained to keep them back. Keira called an emergency meeting.

Keira: This is getting out of control, we KNOW where she hides, we need to attack back!

Adem: Hold your horses, we need a plan.

Keira: The plan is to attack!

Adem: Not what I meant.

Terran: Adem's right Keira, we need a strategy.

Keira: Grr…

Jim: Why not send the ranged attackers in the air, while we storm her palace?

Terran: Not bad… but we will need a sizable army as a distraction.

Keira: I got the distraction.

_She showed her staff, and they knew she was going to summon all she could, to attack._

Keira: We attack tomorrow night, best to leave now.

_All went to pack, and they were all quiet._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Trip…and Fight

_They had their things gathered, and Keira summoned Valefor so they could have a ride to Rosa's hideout: Raven's Cove. They finally landed and Keira_

_summoned the rest of her aeons as the distraction. Her army charged the beaches and the town, but they noticed the destruction she caused. Her army_

_surprised them, but they caught up in time. The aeons blasted chunks of Rosa's army and they were unopposed. Keira and the others charged through_

_toward Rosa's castle. They reached a wide circular room, and heard her maniacal laugh._

Rosa: You have come far, for your own death.

Keira: COME OUT AND FACE ME! _She roared in her 'commander' voice. _

Rosa: With pleasure. *snaps fingers*

_She had a small army to face Keira's. Rosa charged at Keira and Keira blocked with her sword. Swords clanged and the enemies' blood was pouring, Paloma_

_and Sarah were focusing their eco energy into shields and healing. Jim was slashing, Jr. was blasting, Terran and Adem was both. Keira and Rosa grunted_

_against each other, fighting to end one another. They each got marks on another, but it didn't stop the other. Soon, Rosa's army was finished, and the_

_others just watched in suspense and in awe. Keira's and Rosa's swords kept clashing. They kept kicking and punching, and the fighting seemed to last ages,_

_but it really lasted twenty minutes. They stopped, panting and sweating, and looked at each other._

Rosa: Why won't YOU DIE?

Keira: Funny… I was gonna ask you the same thing!

_They continued the fighting, neither giving in to another. Some of their blood spilled, but they didn't care to point it out. The others were scared, because it_

_had been nearly an hour, and neither side went down. Keira drop kicked Rosa and Rosa's sword went flying._

Keira: *panting* It ends here.

_She stabbed Rosa in the heart, twisted it, and pulled the sword out. Rosa coughed and died… slowly. Keira looked at the others, and fell._

All: Keira!

Keira: *panting* I'm… fine.

_They took her home, and got her healed and rested._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The End…

_It had been a week since the attack and Rosa's fall. Keira called the entire kingdom together._

Keira: People of the Kingdom, we have won a great battle and war, I am proud of all the people who have fought for this battle. I am in debt to you.

_All was at peace; there was no more war, or blood. Peace finally came to the Kinover-Mar family._

**The End!**


End file.
